Wait, that's a Turkey?
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: Sora wants to know what Thanksgiving is like. Kairi, being a kind hearted person as always, allows Sora to spend it with her and her family. A super-late Thanksgiving oneshot upload.


**Wait, that's a Turkey?!**

~ A Kingdom Hearts Thanksgiving Oneshot ~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own what happens here though.**

For this seasonal oneshot, it is on one of my favorites: Thanksgiving!

* * *

"Wow! This is really good!" said Sora.

"I'm glad you like it!" said Kairi's dad.

"Now do you know what it is?" asked Kairi.

Sora rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well, yeah. At least it was better than what I said yesterday…"

* * *

Sora walked out of his house and started towards the dock, shivering slightly on a chilly yet bright and sunny noon day. He just wanted to spend that wonderful Wednesday with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi.

He arrived at the dock and climbed into his boat. Paddling steadily from the mainland he eventually got to the island and tied his boat down between Riku's and Kairi's boats. Wading across the shallow water under the bridge and strolling across the beach he reached the shack. Sora opened the door, and went inside and up the stairs. Emerging from the shack, he closed the door behind him and crossed the other bridge to get to the spot where Riku and Kairi sat, waiting for him.

"Hey, guys," said Sora cheerfully.

"Hey, Sora," said Riku.

"Hi, Sora," said Kairi.

"So, what's new?" asked Sora as he took his usual spot.

"Well, there are rumors flying around that Tidus kissed Selphie at school yesterday," replied Kairi.

"No way!" said Sora, appalled.

"Yeah," said Riku, "but not the way you think."

"What do you mean, Riku? Do you know what happened?" asked Kairi.

"Know? I was actually there!" said Riku.

"Tell us what happened, then!" said Sora.

"Okay," started Riku, "it went down like this: it was at school, as you know already, and it was their break period. Tidus and a couple of his friends were having a game of blitzball. They were playing until someone threw the ball and it hit Tidus square in the face."

Sora and Kairi snickered as Riku continued, "After Tidus got hit he hit the ground and didn't get up. Soon his friends and everyone else watching started gathering around him. Selphie, who happened to be watching that game with her friends, was also there.

"Selphie fought through the crowd and eventually reached Tidus, who was still on the ground. She knelt down over him and said 'Tidus! Are you okay?' She kept saying 'Tidus! Get up!' and shaking him, but still, he wouldn't budge. Finally, some guy said, 'Should I do CPR on him?' and immediately Tidus sprang up, not knowing that Selphie was above him. Their lips connected, I think my friend happened to have his phone out and took a picture of it right as it happened, and then afterwards, both Tidus and Selphie blushed hard; even the whole crowd was like 'Ooh!' and 'Aww!' Basically everybody was surprised!" finished Riku.

"Aww, that's cute!" said Kairi, giggling.

"Yeah, kinda like that!" said Riku.

Sora, on the other hand, just burst out laughing. His laughter seemed so contagious to both Riku and Kairi that Riku started laughing and Kairi just laughed harder.

"Ha! That's awesome!" gasped Sora.

"I know, right?!" said Kairi, continuing to laugh.

"So, how did Tidus take the 'incident' afterward?" asked Sora as he settled down.

"From what I remember, Tidus stood up and tried telling everyone off, saying that 'It was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss her like THAT!' It was hilarious seeing him try!" replied Riku, still laughing.

"Oh, I'm going to ask him about that tomorrow!" said Sora, victoriously pumping his fist.

"I'm going to ask Selphie about it too!" said Kairi.

"You know that Tidus likes Selphie and she likes him, right?" asked Riku.

"No way!" said Sora.

"They would make a cute couple!" said Kairi.

"Hey, how about that time…"

And they spent the rest of that Wednesday afternoon just talking about gossip at school and 'what it would be like if this and this happened' and other random stuff. Before they were all going to leave, Kairi spoke up.

"Hey, I'm going to have Thanksgiving at my house tomorrow, and my grandmother's coming over from Radiant Garden to spend it with me and my dad. You guys wanna come?"

Sora just got confused. What did she say again…?

"Sorry, Kairi, I've got plans to spend Thanksgiving with my family," said Riku.

"Oh, that's okay!" replied Kairi.

"Wait, what did you say, Kairi?" asked Sora.

"We're having Thanksgiving at my grandma's house," repeated Kairi.

"What's Thanksgiving?" asked Sora, still puzzled.

Both Riku and Kairi looked at him with surprise.

"You don't know what Thanksgiving is?" asked Riku.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a holiday, like Christmas. You spend it with your family and eat a lot, and I mean, A LOT of food," explained Kairi.

"Oh. I can't spend Thanksgiving with my family; my mom and dad are always working so I can't spend it with them," said Sora sadly.

"Come and spend it with us, Sora! You're welcome to!" said Kairi brightly.

"Okay! Thanks, Kairi!" said Sora.

"You're welcome! Besides, I feel bad that you don't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with," said Kairi.

"It's okay, Kairi."

"Oh, this is going to be great! We'll have mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, turkey…"

"Turkey? Is that some sort of new Keyblade or something?"

"Oh, Sora…you'll find out what a turkey is tomorrow," said Kairi somewhat slyly.

"Okay. Well, have a great Thanksgiving, Riku, and I'll see you tomorrow, Kairi!" said Sora, turning to leave.

"Thanks, Sora. You too, and happy Thanksgiving to you Kairi," said Riku, beginning to leave as well.

"You too, Riku! See you guys!" said Kairi, following them.

With that, they left the island and went home, making sure to prepare for the Thanksgiving festivities set to take place tomorrow.

* * *

That Thursday came. A slightly cloudy day didn't dampen Sora's spirits, for he was about to spend a real Thanksgiving with people he cared about, even though it wasn't his parents.

He spent the whole day preparing, and went to Kairi's house around six thirty at night. The mayor of Destiny Islands (**A/N: **For those who don't know, Kairi was adopted by the mayor when she came to Destiny Islands.), Kairi's dad, answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor!" said Sora.

"Hello, Sora! Kairi told me you were coming. Come in," said Kairi's dad, gesturing for Sora to proceed.

Sora went inside and Kairi's dad closed the door behind him. He then directed Sora into the living room.

"Just sit down on the couch and we'll call you when we're ready," he said.

"Okay. Thanks again for letting me spend Thanksgiving with you guys!" said Sora.

"No problem, Sora!" said Kairi's dad as he went off.

Sora only had to wait a couple of minutes before Kairi came into the living room and greeting him with a hug.

"Dinner's ready," said Kairi as they broke apart.

"Yay! Let's go!" said Sora.

They then proceeded to the dining room.

"Hello, Sora!" said Kairi's grandmother as soon as they arrived.

"Hi!" said Sora.

It didn't take Sora long to notice his surroundings. The table was adorned with elegant tableware and a nice tablecloth with tall orange candles as the centerpiece. It was also filled with a lot of food, and Sora couldn't imagine it would look like this. He gaped at the sight.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's eat!" said Kairi's grandmother playfully, noticing Sora's "trance".

Sora snapped out of his stupor and smiled.

"Sorry…" he said with a nervous chuckle.

He took his spot next to Kairi, and then Kairi's dad said, "Let's eat!"

Everyone started to grab food and stuff their plates. After they filled their plates to their desire, they ravenously ate and ate. Sora, who had gotten some turkey, tasted it.

"Wow! This is really good!" said Sora.

"I'm glad you like it!" said Kairi's dad.

"Now do you know what it is?" asked Kairi.

Sora rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well, yeah. At least it was better than what I said yesterday…"

They continued to eat and talk, and in what seemed like hours they finally relented. They were full of food and seemed sleepy, especially Sora, who was yawning a lot. After the last of the dishes were cleared Sora was ready to go home.

"Thanks again for having me! It was really good!" said Sora, rubbing his stomach.

"No problem! You can come here for Thanksgiving anytime!" said Kairi's dad.

"Thank you!" replied Sora.

"Dad, I'm going to walk Sora home," said Kairi.

Kairi's dad nodded.

"Alright, Sora. Let's go," said Kairi, turning toward him. Sora nodded and started toward the front door, opened it and went outside. Kairi closed it behind her and they walked to Sora's house, talking on the way. They arrived within a matter of minutes.

"Well, thanks again for Thanksgiving," said Sora.

"You're welcome Sora. Like my dad said, you can come and spend Thanksgiving with us again next year, if your parents are working again," replied Kairi.

"Okay. Thanks again, Kairi. See you tomorrow," said Sora.

"Bye, Sora," said Kairi, and then she hugged him. After they broke apart, Kairi started walking home, and Sora walked into his house, satisfied that he was full of food and spent it with people that he knew and cared about.

**END**

Okay, it was late. Maybe when New Years rolls around my resolution is to upload ON TIME. *sigh* It's frustrating if you don't get to upload your seasonal fanfics on time.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review, and be sure to check out my profile and see what other stories I have!

Thanks, everyone! (: Smiles! :)


End file.
